Aparoids
This is a profile for the Aparoids ''from ''Star Fox. Summery The Aparoids are an insect-like race that are part machine, part lifeforms that serves as one of the greatest threats to the Lylat System. They serve as a massive Hive Mind that coordinates their forces and infect whatever they come across, turning them into more Aparoids. Military Structure |-|Military structure= Leaders * Queen Champions/Elite Individuals * Aparoid Pigma * Aparoid General Pepper * Cylindrical Aparoid Military Units Infantry *Aparoid Crawler *Aparoid Minitank *Purple Aparoid *Aparoid Targeting Laser *Aparoid Gunner *Blue Orb Aparoid *Swirling Aparoid *Silver Aparoid *Aparoid Larvae Special *Infected Cornerians *Aparoid Growth *Force Field Generator Aparoid *Aparoid Hatcher Heavy *Antiaircraft Aparoid *Spherical Tank Aparoid *Aparoid Roller *Aparoid Turret *Aparoid Walker Aircraft/Vessel *Aparoid Flyer *Beetle Aparoid *Mothlike Aparoid **Winged Aparoid *Aparoid Assault Ship *Radar jammer *Aparoid Spinner *Kamikaze Aparoid *Morphing Ship Aparoid *Crystalline Aparoid *Stringy Aparoid *Bloated Aparoid *Glowing Sac Aparoid *Tri-winged Aparoid *Y-shape Aparoid *Electric Sphere Aparoid *Aparoid Missile |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Melee Combat Ranged weapons * Laser * Plasma Weapons Explosives * Electric Spheres * Lasers Territories Aparoid Homeworld * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It is unclear how long they have been active, but they have been around for more than 17 years since Corneria's first contact) * Territory type: Unknown * Inhabitants: Aparoids * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic: The Aparoids are capable of utilizing tech that allows them to traverse vast distances across space with warp gates. Power Source Nature: Infestation (The Aparoids being a races of cybernetic insects, are capable of infecting both living beings and machines alike) Adaptation (The Aparoids have shown to be incredibly resilient to extreme temperature based environments such as arctic planets, and even in the vacuum of space) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Some of them), Energy Beams (Many of their strong units can project beams of energy) Psychic: Hive Mind (The Aparoids are known to be linked to a large neural network that coordinates their efforts and even get inside the minds of others by projecting their voices) Conquest Stats Unknown: It is unknown how many worlds the Aparoids have conquered or destroyed, but they are described as interstellar race. Power Stats DC: Planet: The Aparoid Queen via Self-Destruct which the Apotosis would cause as her weakness. Multi-Continent: Many elite or high level Aparoids which can go toe-to-toe with Star Fox's Arwing and Landmaster (The Aparoid Queen being stronger). Large Building: Large or Heavy Aparoid units which can destroy large Starships. Street: Regular Aparoids which can match the strength or firepower of standard Cornerian soldiers. Durability: Multi-Continent: Elite Aparoids which can take hits from the likes of Star Fox's Arwing and Landmaster (With the Queen being stronger). Large Building: Large or Heavy Aparoids which can Speed: FTL: Elite Aparoids which can either tag or react to the speed of an Arwing (Aparoid Queen likely scales to this). Hypersonic +: top speed Aparoid Moth which came down from the atmosphere to the planet in a short amount of time. Subsonic: Aparoind airborne while within the atmosphere. Skills Stats The Aparoids are capable of reproducing at a fast pace like a colony of ants, they are not mindless as well as they appear to be able to operate in fashions akin to that of advanced warfare. Strengths/Pros The Aparoids greatest strength would be their ability to infect the organisms and/or technology of other races to assimilate them into their own to grow even stronger. Weaknesses/Flaws If the Aparoid Queen dies, then the rest of the race dies as well. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Aparoid Infection.jpg|Victims of the Aparoid Infection Aparoid Homeworld.jpg|The Aparoid Homeworld Normal scene.jpg|Aparoids invading Aparoid Queen.png|The Aparoid Queen Category:Starfox Category:Gaming Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Army Category:Psionic Category:Nature Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Antagonist